


You Can Count On Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Sweet Love Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Attraction, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Breaking and Entering, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Protection, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Robbery, Sad, Sadstuck, Security Consultants/Bodyguards, Security/Protection, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny came to Steve’s Office frantically, What does Steve do to help?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read with my compliments!!!!*





	You Can Count On Me:

*Summary: Danny came to Steve’s Office frantically, What does Steve do to help?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander McGarrett, & his teammates were enjoying their morning coffees at **_Ohana Consultants_** , when Danny Williams comes in, He was frantic, & upset. Steve immediately went over to him, so he could see what the matter was.

 

“Danny, What’s wrong ?”, He asked with concern, as he came close to him, “My Bakery was broken into, & trashed, Whoever did it took my Grandmother’s Antique Fryer, & Instruments, I am so angry, But I got HPD on it, I just felt violated, My Kids could’ve been there, Steve, My Kids”, He then lets out his emotions, while Steve comforts him, & the others watch the scene unfold.

 

Once the Blond calmed down, The Former Seal introduces him to his teammates, & friends. Lou Grover, The Former SWAT Commander, said, “We are gonna get these assholes for what they did to you”, Kono Kalakaua, Sniper Expert, said, “You & your children will be safe with us”, as she placed a comforting hand on top of his shaken one.

 

“You are ohana, You are one of us, We will be there for you, You will have protection, til this is all over”, The Computer Tech said, as he vows, & promises him. They all immediately went to work on the case, Leaving Steve & Danny alone to their privacy.

 

“You can count on me too, Danno”, Steve said, as they sat next to each other. “You are the best thing ever that happened to me”, The Bakery Owner smiled, & said to him, as a response to that, “I know that I can, Steve”, They held hands, & felt the attraction between heating up, Danny leaves, & Steve goes to his team, & join them in their work.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
